Colonel Gentleman
Profession: Adventurer/Explorer Race: Half-Dragon = Appearance (Dragon form) = A wingspan of nearly 32 feet, and a length of 15 feet. Mottled green on his back and white on the underside. = Appearance (Human form)= Standing 6'5" tall, "Colonel Gentleman" is quite tall for the Victorian Age. His exact date of birth is unknown, but he is believed to be nearly 40 years old. Handsome and debonaire; well dressed and very proper. Considers himself to be rather dashing and witty. Dress: When adventuring, the Colonel dresses in weather appropriate gear. When socializing he dresses suprisingly formal; usually a tuxedo with top hat. He prefers bow ties to an ascot. Gear: The Colonel carries with him at all times: A pair of opera glasses, a silver flask filled with brandy, a single shot derringer (concealed), and a 6-shot revolver. = Equipment = Weapons: * 11mm Prussian Mauser 1871 Bolt Action ** Damage Rank: D, Range: 600/1200, Conceal: N, Wounds: 5,5,7 * .44 Colt 1860 Army (Comme Il Faut) ** Damage Rank: D, Range: 50/300, Conceal: J, Wounds: 4,5,6 * .36 Smith and Wesson Derringer ** Damage Rank: B, Range: 10/25, Conceal: B, Wounds: 2,3,4 Potions: * 2x purge toxin * 2x heal bullet wounds * 2x heal stab wounds Other Misc Gear: * Opera Glasses * Silver Flask (Brandy) * Large decorative steamer trunk = Back story = A semi famous adventurer in the very classical sense. Well traveled and well versed in a number of cultures and languages. Always looking for the next "big adventure", he has moved from continent to continent seeking fame and fourtune along the way. He aided Sir James Glaisher in his attempts to balloon his way to the top of Mt. Everest, accompanied Alfred Russel Wallace in his exploration of the continent of Australia, and claims to be the sole surviving member of the lost John Franklin expedition to find northwest passage in 1845. = Goals = To make a fantastic discovery and become world renown. Examples of previous attempts: Trying to scale Everest, attempting to reach North and South Poles, locating the lost cities of Atlantis and Pompei, and locating the source of the Nile river (Damn you John Speke!!) = Abilities = * Athletics - Average (4) * Charisma - Excellent (10) * Comeliness - Great (8) * Connections - Average (4) * Courage - Good (6) * Education - Average (4) * Exchequer - Good+ (7) * Fencing - Poor (2) * Fisticuffs - Average (4) * Gambling - Poor (2) * Helmsmanship - Good (6) * Leadership - Poor (2) * Marksmanship - Great (8) * Perception - Good (6) * Performance - Great (8) * Physician - Poor (2) * Physique - Great (8) * Riding - Poor (2) * Social Graces - Great (8) * Sorcery - Good (6) * Stealth - Good (6) * Tinkering - Poor (2) * Motoring - Poor (2) (terrified of driving at any speed after nearly dying in an automobile accident some years earlier) * Fast Talk (Custom) - Great (8) = Goals = One goal is to find out what happened to his father. Unlike most dragons, he is not collecting any one thing in particular. Instead collecting mementos of his adventures; trinkets, baubles, or other objects; some valuable others not. = Journal Entries = March 31, 1870 May 4, 1870 May 31, 1870 June 12, 1870 June 26, 1870 July 10, 1870 August 7, 1870 August 21, 1870